


Can't Stop Thinking About You

by teamfreewilllover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Teacher-Student Relationship, student!lydia, teacher!allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia's been trying for weeks to get Ms Argent to give into her desires and when she goes to school without a bra, she knows today is that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lydia Martin. It was all she could think about these days. She despised and longed for her English lessons when she would teach her. Lydia was the queen bee of the school, she was smart, gorgeous, just perfect in everyway. At first the lessons were bearable with her, but soon her skirts started getting shorter and her tops showing more cleavage that would send herself into desperate longing. When class had started this morning, she had looked around the room, with her normal about of anticipation to see what Lydia was wearing today. However she had not prepared herself for what she would see. Lydia wasn't wearing a bra.

"Good morning class, today...uh, today we will be...looking at to Kill a Mockingbird, everyone please get out your book"

She was still staring at Lydia as everyone else got out their books. Lydia had moved to pick up her books, her breasts straining against the thin blouse she was wearing, her nipples on show. She saw Erica, one of her minions whisper something in her ear, leading Lydia to sit back up and wink at her. Through out the lesson she let herself take quick peeks at Lydia while the rest of the class was reading the book, but after a few seconds Lydia or Erica would look up at her with a knowing look. At the end of the lesson she cleared her throat, she was a teacher and a teacher needed to make sure her students obeyed the school's rules.

"Lydia, please see me after class" She called out across the room to a smirking Lydia.

All the students left quickly, the last one coming out was Erica who bent down and whispered into her ear.

"Here's a quick tip that will help you out. Lydia has a thing about breasts, probably just by touching hers you could make her come. Her favourite thing is when someone flicks at them softly, it'll have her moaning out in no time"

Allison looked up stunned at what Erica had just said, a small blush on her face. She must have noticed her staring through out the lesson.

"I'll wait for you in the canteen Lydia. I doubt this will take too long"

Erica said smirking as she left the room, leaving Lydia and herself on their own.

"Lydia we need to talk about your uniform, you must realise that you've gone against the school rules"

"Why what's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"You're not wearing a bra, it's...it's against school rules"

"How could you tell?"

"I...your um..."

"My nipples? You can say that word you know"

"Uh yes. You need to put a bra on Lydia or you'll have to leave the school premise"

"Oh, alright"

Lydia smirked as she pulled out a thin push up bra from her bag.

"Why do you have one on your bag?"

"I took it off before the lesson"

She explained and quickly undid the buttons of her blouse and threw her shirt to the floor, her chest now bare.

"Lydia! What are you doing?"

"You told me to put my bra on. Couldn't do that on with a blouse on now could I?"

She slowly bent down, making her breasts giggle.

"Miss, are you wearing a bra?"

"Of course I am! Why would you ask?"

"Well because I can see your nipples"

She looked down and saw Lydia was right. Her nipples were hardened under her shirt and thin bra.

"It's cold in here, that's all"

"Oh, I know a way to warm you up"

Suddenly Lydia's warm hands were on her breasts groping them through the thin material. Her nipples hardening even more.

"Oh dear. Looks like that didn't work...I better try a different approach"

She told her, ripping the blouse and bra from her chest, leaving her bare. Lydia raised her hand out, letting her for-finger gently brush against one of her nipples, leading her to take a sharp intake of breath.

"You look tense, Ms Argent, let me help you"

Soon Lydia was assaulting her breasts with her hands, pinching, teasing and flicking them, leading her to let out small moans until she started to come to her senses.

"No, no, stop...mmmm"

Her protests were cut off when Lydia brought her soft tongue down on one of the hard peaks. The warm pressure to much for her and she pulled Lydia's head closer, wanting more friction.

"There we go, you look much more relaxed. Your so pretty Ms Argent, you have such a great body..."

She trailed off, letting her fingers skim down her Allison's legs, until they came to the end of her skirt and went under it until them came in contact with her panties.

"My, my. What's this? Wet for a student?"

"I...no..."

Lydia pushed past her panties, and slowly let her finger brush against her clit, earning a breathy moan from Allison.

"I would help you out Miss. But I'm afraid, I'm too tense could you help me out?"

"What...what do you mean?"

Lydia jumped onto her desk, pushing the books onto the floor and pointed to her breasts.

"What did Erica tell you before she left?"

"She told me...something that I should not repeat"

Lydia sighed and raised her arm out pinching on of Allison's nipples.

"What did she tell you?"

"She said I could probably make you come by just touching them. That you love someone flicking them"

"That's better. Do you know how Erica knew that?"

"No?"

"When I'm too tired to pleasure myself I get her to do it"

She let out a sharp breath, seeing that image in her head.

"You like that don't you? Imagining Erica pleasuring me? Her hands on my breasts and her mouth in my pussy...Well tell me"

"Yes...I like it"

"Then do it yourself"

She cautiously walked forwards until she was in between Lydia's thighs. She let her finger brush only slightly against her nipple, the peak hardening instantly. She did it again and again until the peak was hard.

"Yes, yes. Just like that"

She then tried it with the other one, it peaking even quicker. She was about to let her hands travel downwards when Lydia stopped her hands.

"Don't you remember what Erica said? You could make me come just by touching my breasts? Wouldn't you like that?"

Allison nodded her head eagerly.

"Do you remember what else she said?"

"You love someone flicking them"

"Yes just like this"

Lydia said, flicking Allison's own nipples a few times, making her even more wet.

She slowly touch the side of Lydia's breast and then sharply flicked across it, catching at her nipples, getting a throaty moan from Lydia. She decided to do it on both sides, loving the sounds Lydia was making. Suddenly Lydia wrapped her legs around Allison's waist, rocking against her.

"Yes! Yes! Just like that, more harder! God, you're good with your hands...more, harder, please, ah, ah, ah mmmmmmmmm" She cried out, her orgasm taking over her. Her hips bucking wildly against Allison's waist.

"Well that was fun. Did you enjoy that?" Lydia smirked.

"Yes"

"What did you like about it?

"Seeing you writhing on my desk, your hips bucking against mine, sometimes, hitting against my clit"

Lydia pulled her skirt down quickly, pulling her panties off as well, her come all over them.

"Well looks like Erica was right. Do you want them?"

"I...I don't know..."

Lydia pushed them against her face and she breathed in their sweet scent, and let her tongue dart out cautiously. Soon she was lapping at the panties, licking up all the come, moaning as she did so.

"Now it's my turn"

Lydia said as she pulled the panties away from her face.

"You should see yourself right now. My come all over your face, your nipples hard and I can smell from here how wet you are"

Seeming to get an idea, Lydia went over to the cupboard and pulled out a large, mirror beckoning her.

"This is how I want you"

She said as she flicked over her nipples, Allison looked away from the mirror. This was just too dirty.

"Look...or I won't let you come"

Lydia then plunged two fingers inside her, making her cry out, the pleasure almost too much. She looked at herself in the mirror and felt herself getting more wet. Suddenly Lydia pulled her fingers out roughly, putting her clothes back on and throwing Allison's blouse at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Someone's eager, it's only five minutes until the rest of the students come back, so unless you want them to see you half naked while I fuck you, I think you should put your clothes back on.

They both quickly did so and Allison out her books back onto her desk.

"Come sit down"

Allison cautiously did so and was surprised when Lydia scrambled under the table, kneeling in front of her.

"Now I suggest you try to be quiet or someone might realise what's going on"

Lydia told her, bringing the chair forward so she was completely covered from view and then dragged Allison's panties down.

Suddenly Allison heard the door opening. God! How could she have forgotten to close the door? There stood Erica, looking smug as she closed the door on herself and went to stand in front of the desk.

"Ms Argent, you're looking at little flushed, what's wrong?"

"I...um..."

"Tell her your a dirty slut, or I won't let you come. You have to do everything that I tell you"

Lydia whispered from under the table.

"I...I'm a dirty slut"

"Oh, I know, look at your nipples, so hard"

"Give her these" Lydia said from under the desk, handing Allison her panties.

Allison slowly slid them over to Erica, blushing lightly.

"God, you're so wet. What made you the most wet?"

"Tell the truth" Lydia commanded.

"It...it was Lydia telling me how you fucked her"

"Good girl" Lydia said as she licked a down her slit slowly, making Allison grip onto the desk.

She hadn't noticed Erica had gone behind her and was now breathing down her neck.

"Try not to scream"

Erica laughed, pinching her nipple lightly as the bell rung and the students poured into the class.

"I...um, back to reading...the book"

She stuttered as Lydia started sucking at her clit lightly.

"Miss can I read out a passage from my own book?" Erica asked from across the room.

"I...yes"

Allison said, moaning lightly.

"One day there was a teacher, who had eyes for one of her students. The student noticed this and decided to come up with a plan to seduce the teacher. She wanted to give her the best orgasm of her life"

Erica read out and Allison was surprised no one had said anything.

"She had found the teacher's diary, where it said all the dirty things that she fantasized about. Touching the girls breasts, feeling her buck her hips against her. Getting herself fucked in front of a mirror"

Katherine gasped as she realised that she had wrote that all out in her diary. Had Lydia found it?

"The student was delighted when she found out what the teachers favourite dirty fantasy was. Getting herself eaten out, while everyone is watching. Seeing her moan and writhe. So the student decided to make this happen. She asked around, seeing who wanted to see this teacher getting fucked and told them to go to her class after lunch"

Katherine gasped again, realising that this wasn't her normal students. She saw many students that she had seen walking around the school, their own eyes filled with lust. She was surprised when she saw some of the female teachers, lust in their eyes too.

"She asked her friend to explain what was happening, just a bit before she would finally let her come. Knowing it would make her even more wet. Are you wet Ms Argent?"

"Yes...I yes!" She moaned loudly.

Lydia inserted a few fingers inside as she kept sucking on her clit, Allison could feel heat bubbling inside her.

"Class, what would you like Ms Argent to do?"

"Play with her breasts"

One of the female teachers called out. Allison was surprised, only this morning they had been talking.

"Go on, I can see how hard your nipples are"

She slowly let her fingers brush against her nipples, them growing harder again.

"God, yes" She cried.

"Here let me help" Erica said.

She came up behind Allison and started pulling at her nipples until they were hard peaks. The sensations were almost too much and she practically started screaming.

"More, pull them harder!"

"Put four fingers in her"

"Flick her nipples"

"Lick down from her clit to inside her"

Shouts from the class called out, making her even more wet, knowing she was centre of attention.

"Quiet! Listen to her come"

Erica shouted out knowing it wouldn't been long.

"Yes, please more" She shouted.

"Tell us what you want. Tell us everything"

Lydia said from beneath her.

"More, pinch my nipples. Just like that. Yes Erica, god! Lydia, deeper go deeper! Oh my God! There! Yes, lick my clit, more, more! Yes, Yes, Yes! MMMMMMMM" She screamed, coming all over Lydia's face. Lydia, slowly took her fingers out of her, licking her clit one more time.

She looked around the class, seeing them all breathing heavily.

"Okay, everyone...so this time next week?"


	2. In Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison can't help but be embarrassed when she realises it was all just a dream, but when Lydia goes into heat, can she resist?

"Okay, everyone...so this time next week?" Lydia asked.

Suddenly Allison's eyes popped open and she sat up right in her bed. She looked down to see how pyjama shorts were soaked through and realised she had, had a wet dream. Blushing immediately she couldn't believe it hadn't been real...she could still feel Lydia's tongue inside her. No, it was all just a stupid dream, she should shake it off. Just go into class tomorrow like it never happened.

The next day, as her students walked into her class, she couldn't help but look down, embarrassed about her actions from the earlier night. When she heard some awkward coughs, obviously wanting the lesson to start she told them to start reading their books and went up to inspect everyone's homework. She went to Lydia and Erica's table last, worried she might say something wrong.

"Hello girls, did you do your homework?" She questioned.

"No Miss, we were a bit preoccupied last night..." Erica trailed off.

"Lydia's gone into heat...I had to help her if you know what I mean" Erica winked.

Allison allowed herself to quickly glance at Lydia, noticing straight away that she wasn't wearing a bra, just like in her dream.

"We thought it would be easier to get through the day without her bra" Erica explained.

"Uh...please see me after class...both of you" She told them.

She couldn't help but stare at the clock for the entire lesson, sighing in relief once the bell had rung. If things were going to go down like they had in her dream, this time she was going to be in control.

"You wanted to see us, Miss?" Erica asked.

Allison slowly walked over to the door, locking it.

"I am your teacher, I want to be of assistance of course" Allison told them.

"Ms?" Lydia questioned, speaking for the first time.

"Take your top off" Allison ordered.

"I...what?" Lydia stuttered.

"Take it off...before I rip it off" She insisted.

Lydia eagerly removed the blouse, her breasts hanging free.

"Tell me, have you ever been touched by a women?" She inquired.

"Uh, of course" Lydia stated.

"Oh please, I know Erica is just lying about touching you" She told her.

"No, I haven't" Lydia admitted.

"Touch her Erica, I know you want to" Allison smirked.

"How?" Erica asked.

"Like this" Allison stated, moving forward and tugging hard on one of Lydia's nipples, the peak hardening instantly.

"Now you try" She suggested.

Soon Erica was twisting and flicking Lydia's breasts, the red hair squirming where she stood. Growing bored, Allison decided to take things to the next level, shoving her hand under Erica's skirt and rubbing her through her panties.

"Oh...Ms" She moaned.

"That's mistress to you" Allison warned.

"Please...mistress" Erica corrected.

"Now Lydia put your top back on...we're going to the canteen" Allison told them.

Soon all three women were seated on a lone table in the corner of the canteen, Erica and Lydia on either side of her.

"What are we doing here M-Mistress?" Lydia asked.

"If you are going to come, I want to do it in public...so everyone can see what a naughty slut you are" Allison grinned.

"Please...I need you to touch me" Lydia whined.

"In a moment, first of all, who is the shyest girl you know?" Allison asked.

"Uh, Kira Yukimura" Erica told her.

"Call her over" Allison ordered.

"Kira! Come over here!" Erica shouted.

"Um, hey..." Kira trailed off confused.

"Say and do everything I tell you and I'll let you girls come" She whispered to them as she brought out a notepad.

_Tell her you're both naughty sluts._

She smirked when she saw the girls shocked faces, and slowly rested her both hands on their thighs.

"I...uh..." Erica stuttered, blushing.

"We're both naughty sluts" Lydia admitted.

"...What?" Kira asked.

_Tell her you're both so desperate for a fuck that you would even do it in a canteen._

"We're both so desperate for a fuck...we'd even do it in the canteen" Erica told her.

"I bet you would" Kira smirked, realising what was happening.

_Ask her if she thinks you've been good girls._

"Have we been good girls?" They both asked in unison.

"How can I tell?" Kira questioned.

"Come over here and find out" Allison smirked, giving up with writing the commands down, too aroused.

Kira hopped onto the table by Lydia, her foot resting on her chair.

"Lydia...show Kira what a good girl you are" Allison ordered.

Surprisingly Lydia immediately did this, her heat taking over. She pushed her hand under Kira's skirt and inserted a finger inside the girl. Kira's breathing starting to grow heavy, and small moans started to erupt from the girl. Lydia quickly inserted another finger inside her, making a rhythm which Kira rolled her hips too.

"Tell her what you need" Allison suggested.

"Oh...yes. Add another finger...oh God, I need...my clit" Kira stuttered getting closer to he edge.

Lydia listened to her commands, adding her thumb over Kira's clit. Soon the girl's head was rolling back and she let out a loud moan as she came over Lydia's hand.

"Is she a good girl?" Allison questioned.

"Very good" Kira sighed.

"...Erica, would you like a taste?" Allison asked, indicating to Lydia's coated fingers.

"Yes!" Erica moaned, obviously turned on by what she just saw.

She started lapping at Lydia's come soaked fingers, moaning at the taste of Kira on her tongue. The sensation soon grew too much for both the girls and they both let out a high pitched moan, coming in their panties.

"Tut, tut...now you're going to have to be punished" Allison smirked.

"...How?" Lydia stuttered.

"Come sit beside me, both of you" Allison commanded, as both girls did so.

"A simple spanking should be suitable" Allison stated as both the girls started to turn.

"No, stay looking at me. This ruler isn't going to touch your ass...it's going to touch some where a lot more sensitive. Take your panties off and spread" Allison commanded.

Soon both girls panties were on the floor and their legs were spread as far as they could go.

"Kira, your reward" Allison said, handing the girl the other's panties.

"I'm sure you can think of some things to do with them" Allison smirked.

"Thank you Ms Argent" Kira winked, walking away.

Without warning, Allison brought her ruler down hard onto Lydia's clit, laughing at the girls small cry, and did the same to Erica. Soon the girls cry's turned into moans and she could see wetness dropping onto their thighs.

"Do you think you've been punished enough?" She asked.

"Yes...yes" Both girls moaned.

"One last thing before I help you with you're heat Lydia. Get on your knees under the table" Allison ordered as the red head did so, kneeling in front of her under the table.

"Erica, this is yours...fuck yourself with it as you Lydia lick me to my orgasm" Allison ordered.

Eagerly Erica positioned the ruler in between her thighs under the table and out of sight. Allison slowly moved her panties out of the way and pushed Lydia's head into her soaking pussy.

"Yes...just like that...lick" Allison commanded, her hands not leaving Lydia's head.

She looked beside her and saw Erica moving the ruler slowly in and out of herself, small moans coming out.

"Fuck, you're so good with your tongue you little slut" Allison commented as Lydia sucked onto her clit.

"And look at you Erica, moaning and writhing in the canteen...anyone could see you...I bet you'd like that" Allison smirked.

"Yes...I, oh, would like it!" Erica moaned, on the edge.

"Come for me Erica, I want to see it" Allison told her.

"Yes, yes...mmmm" Erica cried, her mouth falling open as she came.

Allison suddenly got pulled back to own orgasm, feeling her toes start to curl and the heat in her stomach build.

"Yes...oh....OHH!" Allison moaned as she came all over Lydia's face.

"Did you like that Mistress?" Lydia asked with a small smirk.

"Very much, swap places" She said, as she fell to her knees in front of Lydia and started licking the girls soaking pussy.

"God, you're so close" She commented, sucking on her clit.

"Please, right there...feels so good" Lydia cried.

"Yes...oh yes...OHHHHHH!" Lydia screamed as she squirted all over Allison's face.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this fanfic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2217459?view_adult=true  
> Enjoy!


End file.
